


Merry Christmas Spot

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: 12 Days of Wintery Newsies [11]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Drabble, M/M, boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: 12:01 Christmas morning and Spot and Race are cuddling on the couch watching bad Christmas movies





	Merry Christmas Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11:Playing your fingers through their hair while sitting next to them on the couch.-Sprace

“Merry Christmas Spot,” Race mumbled into his chest as the clock struck twelve.

 

“Merry Christmas Racer,” Spot smiled, gently carding his fingers through Races hair as they cuddled on the couch, whatever awful Halmark Christmas movie that was on now casting colourful light over them, the muted audio creating an interesting, but comfortable atmosphere as they cuddled, their love expressed with every light kiss and movement of a hand.

 

The two drifted in and out of sleep, the excitement for Christmas keeping them awake, and the comfort of being held by the other making the lack of sleep all okay.


End file.
